interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Jet
English Etymology 1 From , , from . See , , , , . Pronunciation * Noun # A collimated stream, spurt or flow of liquid or gas from a pressurized container, an engine, etc. # A spout or nozzle for creating a jet of fluid. # A class of airplane using jet engines rather than propellors. # An engine that propels a vehicle using a stream of fluid as propulsion. # A part of a carburetor that controls the amount of fuel mixed with the air. # A narrow cone of hadrons and other particles produced by the hadronization of a quark or gluon. Translations * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Japanese: 噴射 (ふんしゃ, funsha),射出 (しゃしゅつ, shashutsu) * Macedonian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Finnish: * French: * Macedonian: , * Russian: * Swahili: * Bulgarian: реактивен самолет * Dutch: straalvliegtuig , * Finnish: * French: * Japanese: ジェット機 (じぇっとき, jettoki) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Finnish: * Macedonian: , * Russian: * Swahili: * Finnish: * French: * Russian: * Swahili: Verb # To spray out of a container. # To travel on a jet aircraft or otherwise by jet propulsion # To move (running, walking etc.) rapidly around Adjective # Propelled by turbine engines. #: ''jet airplane'' Translations * Bulgarian: реактивен * Macedonian: * Spanish: a chorro, a propulsión, a reacción * Swahili: Etymology 2 From / , , after from . Pronunciation * Noun # A hard, black form of coal, sometimes used in jewellery. # The colour of jet coal, deep grey. #: Translations * Armenian: * Bulgarian: черен кехлибар * Chinese: 瑿 * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * Japanese: 黒玉 (くろたま, kurotama), 貝褐炭 (ばいかつたん, baikatsutan) * Russian: * Spanish: * Dutch: koolzwart * French: * Japanese: 漆黒 (しっこく, shikkoku) * Spanish: Adjective # Of a very dark black in colour. Translations * Dutch: gitzwart, pikzwart * Spanish: Derived terms * bubble-jet printer * cool one's jets * executive jet * fanjet * gas jet * ink-jet printer * jato * jet-black * jet boat * jet engine * jet fighter, fighter jet * jet lag * jet off * jet set * jet stream, jetstream * jet wash * jet turbine * jetbead * jetfoil * jetliner * jetpack * jetport * jet-propelled * jetsam * jetski, jet ski * jetter * jettison * jetwash * jumbo jet * jump jet * pulse jet * ram jet, ramjet * superjet * trijet See also * Appendix:Colours References * Category:Blacks ---- Czech Pronunciation * Verb # to ride # to go (by vehicle) Conjugation Derived terms * dojet * nadjet * podjet * projet * přejet * objet * rozjet * ujet * vjet * zajet Related terms * jít - to go (by foot) * sjezd * vjezd * rozjezd * podjezd * nadjezd * dojezd * objezd Category:Czech irregular verbs ---- French Pronunciation * , Noun # throw # spurt, spout Related terms * jeter cs:jet de:jet et:jet el:jet fa:jet fr:jet io:jet id:jet it:jet sw:jet lo:jet hu:jet ml:jet nl:jet ja:jet pl:jet ro:jet ru:jet fi:jet ta:jet te:jet tr:jet tk:jet vi:jet zh:jet